Les Remous du Passé
by Axel Gabriel
Summary: Il leurs a tendu la main et eux,ils n'ont pas pu résister à l'envie de la prendre, ayant toujours vécu seuls,condamnés à le rester.Les heures qui suivirent furent...Intéressantes. Cela est bien connu : il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences a Las Noches


**Genre : **Aventure

**Rating :** K+ (... Faut bien que j'en fasse de temps en temps, non ?... Pour les sous entendus, j'ai mis le "+" )

**Résumé :** Il leurs a tendu la main et eux, ils n'ont pas pu résister à l'envie de la prendre, ayant toujours vécu seuls, condamnés à le rester. Les heures qui suivirent furent ... Intéressantes. Cela est bien connu : il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences à Las Noches, car le danger peut se trouver en tout être et toute chose ...

**Attention : **Pour bien exploiter certains personnages de l'histoire, j'ai décidé d'arranger un tout petit peu l'histoire : dans le manga, Starrk est découvert par Aizen après sa trahison (hypothèse tirée du fait que lors de la rencontre, Aizen porte les vêtements de "Las Noches"). Je trouvais cela plus amusant de mettre en scène certains personnages qui ne sont pas souvent exploités ! J'espère que cela ne dérangera personne !

**Disclaimer : **Bleach ne m'appartient pas, le véritable propriétaire est Tite Kubo.

**Bêta Correctrice :**_ Wesley Iriah Douglas_

* * *

><p>Alors pourquoi était-il seul ? Pourquoi vivait-il toujours seul ? Lui qui ne voulait qu'être avec ses semblables, lui qui ne pouvait pas vivre seul, qui ne le voulait pas ! Combien de fois avait-il cherché à approcher d'autres comme lui, non pas pour les dévorer, juste pour avoir un peu de compagnie ... Mais à chaque fois, les autres mourraient, écrasés par sa gigantesque pression spirituelle ...<p>

C'est sans doute pour cela qu'il s'était divisé en deux. Pour ne plus être seul ? Pour avoir un début de meute ?

Cela ne lui semblait pas suffisant. Encore une fois, il regretta de ne pas être faible et en vint à envier ces cadavres qui s'entassaient sur leur passage. Il ne rêvait que de pouvoir rencontrer d'autres personnes, de pouvoir échanger d'autres mots que "ne m'approche pas ou tu mourras". Malheureusement, à chaque fois, les créatures étaient écrasées par leurs énergies. Ne restait plus que leurs cadavres désarticulés qui jonchèrent peu à peu le sol et attiraient les charognards qui finissaient dans le même état que ceux qu'ils venaient dévorer, ne se doutant pas du danger qu'ils encouraient en approchant du festin offert à tous ...

Ils les enviaient vraiment, toutes ces faibles créatures ...

- Magnifique, avait susurré une voix mielleuse derrière lui. C'est vous qui avez tué ces montagnes d'Hollows ?

- Non, ils sont morts tout seuls, eux, avait répondu Starrk.

- Ah bon.

Le regard de l'Arrancar s'était détourné pour se poser sur un Shinigami. Malgré ses vêtements peu orthodoxes, il reconnut son statut à son odeur si particulière. Alors que dans ce monde, ils auraient dû se considérer comme des ennemis et se combattre l'un contre l'autre, aucun ne semblait vouloir dégainer leur arme. S'évaluant tous deux, il sentit Lilinette se rapprocher de lui, intriguée par cet homme, n'étant pas habituée à entendre une autre voix que la sienne.

Ils étaient tous deux heureux de pouvoir parler avec quelqu'un, très heureux ...

* * *

><p>Le ciel noir si caractéristique du Hueco Mundo disparaissait sous les murs de "Las Noches". Lorsqu'on arrivait sous le dôme, la nuit éternelle n'existait pas, laissant la place au ciel où des nuages circulaient à un rythme lent, mais ô combien fascinant pour la fillette qui entreprit dès lors d'en "capturer un" et cela malgré les protestations de Starrk qui tenta même de la rattraper, en vain, bien sûr : du fait de sa petite taille, il était plus simple pour elle de lui échapper.<p>

Utilisant le sonido, elle se mit donc à chercher à attraper une de ces choses dans le ciel qui était tout blanc et tout bizarre ! Lilinette était sûre que cette chose devait être moelleuse et devait faire un lit plus doux et tendre ! Il lui en fallait un à tout prix ! Sauf que voilà, ces choses-là étaient incroyablement traitres et plus prudents aussi : ils restaient hors de portée d'elle. Même si elle sautait haut, ce n'était pas suffisant pour en capturer un vivant ... Alors, la blonde s'était dit qu'il suffisait d'attendre, dissimulée quelque part, qu'une de ces choses ne daigne venir à portée de main. Il n'y avait cependant pas d'endroit acceptable pour se dissimuler ... Sauf peut-être derrière cette étrange arbre déformé avec un sommet noir juste en face d'elle ...

En faisant le tour, elle lâcha un cri en constatant que ce n'était pas un drôle d'arbre, mais un être vivant ! ... Un drôle d'être vivant, mais bon, le fait qu'il bouge, qu'il pose son regard sur elle et qu'il ... Heu ... Bref, c'était un être vivant ! Et il n'était pas entrain de mourir là ! Il était même en pleine forme ! ... Quoiqu'en fait, il semblait être constipé ...

- Qu'est-ce qu'un microbe fait ici ? Lâcha-t-il sur un ton froid.

Qu'il était grand l'étrange être vivant ! Qu'il avait aussi des dents trop bizarres ! Mais surtout : qu'il était fascinant avec ses longs cheveux et puis ces étranges vêtements bien plus jolis que ses haillons.

- Alors, tu réponds, microbe ? S'impatienta-t-il. Qu'est-c'tu fous ici ?

- Hein ? S'exclama la blonde en penchant la tête sur le côté. Je m'appelle pas "Microbe" ! Je m'appelle "Lilinette" ! Et toi, comment tu t'appelles ?

- Pourquoi j'répondrais à un insecte ? Dégage de là ou j't'écrase !

- Tu m'écrases ? Répéta-t-elle en posant un doigt sur sa bouche, incertaine. Comment tu vas faire ? T'as des grands pieds, mais pas assez pour m'écraser ...

Le géant lâcha un grognement, exaspéré par son comportement. Décidant sans doute qu'il en avait marre de cette chose qu'était la fillette, il leva son arme tandis qu'elle penchait la tête sur le côté, ne comprenant pas du tout le danger qu'elle encourait alors. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle pouvait converser aussi longtemps avec un être vivant, alors pourquoi avoir peur ? D'autant qu'habituellement, ils cédaient sans mal sous la pression de son énergie.

Alors qu'il voulait abattre son arme sur elle, quelque chose la saisit pour l'écarter.

- Nnoitra, qu'est-c'que tu branles ? Hurla une voix féminine, faisant jubiler la fillette. Depuis quand tu t'attaques à des fillettes ? Espèce de sale type !

Une fille ! C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle pouvait parler avec une fille, alors quand celle-ci se tourna vers la petite blonde, elle se demanda sans doute pourquoi l'œil rosé de la petite créature brillait de larmes qui menaçaient de couler le long de sa joue. Elle sembla même paniquée.

Elle était très belle avec ses cheveux noirs légèrement ondulés et les deux larmes qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

- Tu vois, tu la fais pleurer ! En déduisit la femme, l'air réprobateur.

- Ha, les femmes et les mômes ! Râla le nommé Nnoitra. Ils n'ont rien à foutre entre ces murs.

- Parle pour toi ! Franchement, si t'as rien de mieux à faire, tu devrais aller t'entrainer ! T'arriverais peut-être à nous battre avec un peu de volonté !

L'homme râla d'avantage, mais déjà la femme reportait son attention sur elle.

- Il ne t'a rien fait au moins ? Demanda-t-elle très inquiète.

- Non, mais il m'a toujours pas dit ce qu'était un "microbe" ! Et puis, comment il veut m'écraser ? J'suis trop grande pour son petit pied ! Quoique s'il se jette sur moi, comme il est très grand...

Un large sourire marqua les lèvres de la femme qui enlaça brutalement Lilinette, la laissant sans voix pour le coup : elle n'était pas du tout habituée à ce genre de chose. Les seules étreintes qu'elle connaissait, c'était celles que lui prodiguait son frère pour la réchauffer lorsqu'il faisait trop froid, mais là, c'était sûrement pas pour donner de la chaleur : il ne faisait pas froid. Au contraire, c'était même agréable de vivre sous ce ciel lumineux et la douce caresse de cette lumière lui prodiguait une impression de douche tiède.

- Tu es trop mignonne ! Déclara l'Arrancar. Je m'appelle Cirucchi Thungerwitch !

- Je m'appelle Lilinette ! Répondit joyeusement la blonde. Vous êtes nombreux ici ? Et tous puissants ?

- Oui, enfin cela dépend des personnes. J'ai hâte de te présenter aux autres ! Mais tu devrais changer de vêtement ... Tu es ici pour servir le Seigneur Aizen ?

La fillette acquiesça vigoureusement de la tête, éprouvant une grande joie en se demandant combien de personnes il pouvait bien y avoir entre ces murs. Elle avait vraiment hâte de pouvoir rencontrer tout le monde !

* * *

><p>- Staaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaark ! Hurla brutalement une voix, le faisant sursauter. AU SECOURS !<p>

Se relevant, il se mit instantanément sur le qui-vive, reconnaissant parfaitement Lilinette qui courrait droit sur lui ... Jusqu'à ce qu'elle le percute de plein fouet.

- Faut qu'on parte d'ici ! S'écria la petite blonde en le secouant par les épaules. J'ai découvert des créatures trop bizarres ! Faut pas rester ! Allez, vite, où est la sortie ? Mince, je la vois pas ! Tant pis, on fait un trou dans le mur là-bas et on revient jamais !

- Hein ? Fut le seul mot qui put sortir des lèvres de l'adulte.

- Ho, Lilinette ! S'exclama une voix sur un ton minaudant. Pourquoi t'es-tu sauvée ? Tu n'aimes pas cette robe ?

Lorsque l'Arrancar se tourna vers la femelle, la première chose qu'il se dit fut : "Oh, qu'elle est jolie", la seconde fut "mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?" ! En effet, la femme tenait un vêtement blanc d'une laideur incroyable ! Bon, certes, Starrk n'était pas le mieux placé pour dire si une tenue était à la mode ou non, mais tout de même, il était capable de se rendre compte que cette espèce de robe bouffante n'irait PAS à sa petite blonde !

La femme le fixa quelques secondes et son sourire finit par disparaître. Son regard s'emplit soudainement d'une étrange lueur. Relâchant la robe, elle posa ses mains sur ses lèvres en pouffant étrangement, faisant s'interroger l'homme qui posa ses mains sur les épaules de Lilinette, comme pour la protéger.

- Cirucchi ! S'exclama une voix derrière eux. Ça fait une heure que je te cherche ! Où tu étais passée ?

Pour toute réponse, la nommée se remit à glousser de plus belle en pointant directement Starrk d'un doigt. Des rougeurs étaient même apparues sur ses joues, intriguant de plus en plus l'homme qui se tourna vers la nouvelle arrivante. Une très belle femme, grande et fière, sa longue chevelure émeraude cascadant sur ses épaules. Elle était splendide !

- Il est tout nu ! Soupira l'ébène derrière lui.

- Hé, non, j'suis pas nu ! Protesta Starrk.

- Ho le coquin ! S'exclama l'autre.

- Quoi ?

- Tu vois ? S'écria Lilinette. Je te l'avais dit ! Ce sont des étranges créatures ! Faut fuir ! Aller, vite !

Sans attendre de réponse, la petite blonde attrapa son poignet pour le tirer aussi fort que possible alors qu'il se demandait toujours comment réagir, tournant son regard vers l'une et l'autre femelles Arrancars qui elles, le fixaient avec cette lueur étrange ... Il l'identifia comme étant du ... Désir ? C'était bien la première fois que notre Starrk Coyotte devait faire face à ce genre de chose et sa demi nudité lui apparut sous un nouvel angle ... Il avait presque honte d'être ainsi vêtu, un seul haillon cachant son bassin.

- Hé, attends un peu beau mec, vous n'allez pas partir comme ça ! Soupira une voix sensuelle à son oreille.

Des mains passèrent sur son torse, le faisant frissonner si brutalement qu'il eut du mal à dissimuler cet état de fait. Il se concentra totalement en restant stoïque, même lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose de chaud contre son dos ...

- Hé, Nelliel, laisse m'en un peu ! Protesta Cirucchi.

- Lilinette, au secours ! Supplia l'ébène.

Mais la petite blonde fit quelques pas en arrière, l'air horrifié.

- Je suis désolée ! Lâcha-t-elle, ses yeux s'emplissant de larmes. Je ne peux pas t'aider ... En plus, t'es le plus fort de nous deux ... Bonne chance et adieu !

Elle tourna les talons, s'enfuyant aussi rapidement que possible ... La traitresse !

Les deux femmes s'accrochèrent à ses bras, bien décidées à le maintenir captif. Il fit la seule chose qu'il crut bon de faire dans cette situation : hurler à pleins poumons !

* * *

><p>Qu'aurait-elle pu faire pour sa pauvre moitié ? Elle, elle n'était pas suffisamment forte pour vaincre ces deux femmes, alors autant les laisser faire ... Et puis, elle était sûre qu'il n'était pas plus en danger que ça : c'était des femelles ... Moins fortes que lui ... En fait, elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'arguments pour expliquer sa lâcheté. Abandonner ainsi Starrk ... Dans un lieu inconnu où elle claquait des dents en se demandant sur quoi elle tomberait la prochaine fois ...<p>

Comment s'enfuir de ces lieux ? Disparaitre sans que personne ne s'en rende compte ? Ha, Aizen-sama avait raison : beaucoup de ses alliés pouvait les supporter, mais cela en valait-il la chandelle ? Vivre en communauté semblait bien plus compliqué que ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé. Entre l'autre géant qui voulait essayer de l'écraser, elle ne savait toujours pas comment, la nana qui voulait lui faire porter d'étranges vêtements et cette manière qu'elles avaient d'agir avec l'Arrancars…

Dans sa fuite, elle percuta quelque chose de plein fouet, l'emportant même dans sa chute ahurissante car la pauvre blonde, terrifiée par les derniers événements, s'était élancée de toutes ses forces, donnant plus l'impression de charger que de fuir en réalité. Elle était sûre de pouvoir détruire un mur et pouvoir s'échapper de ces lieux. Malheureusement, elle avait percuté quelque chose et voilà qu'elle retomba sur les fesses, larmoyant et hurlant qu'elle n'avait rien fait de mal.

- Oh, mon pauvre petit bout de choux, est-ce que ça va ? Demanda une voix faussement féminine.

Lilinette eut un sursaut d'horreur, se tournant lentement vers la provenance de cette voix ... Un hurlement s'échappa de sa bouche tandis qu'elle fit un bond en arrière, tremblant de peur ... C'était quoi encore cette chose non identifiée ? Un homme ou bien ... Non, elle ne pouvait pas mettre le mot "femme" sur "ça" ! ... Tiens, ce mot lui allait bien, elle décida donc que la créature devant elle s'appellerait "ça" !

- Je crois bien que c'est la réaction la plus surprenante que j'ai pu voir à ton contact, Charlotte ! Rigola un homme très élégant.

- Clair que ça, c'était quelque chose ! Ricana un autre avant de se tourner vers un trou dans le mur. Hé, t'es toujours vivant Po ?

Une chose énorme sortit du mur, se frottant le ventre. Il jeta un regard hostile à la petit blonde qui avait des yeux brillants. Elle avait totalement oublié son envie de fuir les lieux, parce qu'elle venait de trouver une solution à un de ses problèmes ! C'était une solution imparable et incroyablement génialissime ! S'accrochant à lui, elle lui fit un regard de gentille petite fille toute mignonne et choupinette.

- Tu peux m'aider à attraper un de ces trucs blancs, dans le ciel là ? Demanda-t-elle. T'es sûrement assez grand pour en attraper un, non ?

- Hein, tu veux attraper un nuage ? S'étonna l'homme. Pourquoi faire ?

- Pour dormir dessus ! Ça à l'air drôlement doux ! Allez, s'il te plaît !

Les hommes se regardèrent, tous deux semblant très septiques ...

- D'où tu sors ? Demanda un autre homme à la belle chevelure blonde.

- Du désert de Las Noches ! Avoua Lilinette avant de prendre un air triste. Nous étions deux, mais je crains ne jamais revoir mon frère ... Il est tombé entre les mains des femmes ... Cirucchi et une avec des cheveux verts ...

- Ho le p'tit veinard !

- Ggio ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, il va passer un bon moment !

- Oui, mais mon frère, il est pas du tout habitué aux filles, alors je me demande s'il va seulement se défendre contre elles ... Il était tout rouge ...

- Bon, allez ma p'tite, on va quand même te trouver mieux qu'un nuage pour dormir ! Sourit le blond. Un lit de plumes, c'est bien plus délicat !

- Vous êtes plus gentils que l'autre gars que j'ai rencontré ! Avoua-t-elle en croisant ses bras sur sa maigre poitrine. J'en ai rencontré un, il voulait m'écraser, mais il n'avait pas d'assez grands pieds ... Je ne comprends toujours pas ...

- Ho, elle est vraiment trop choux avec sa naïveté ! S'exclama bruyamment "ça".

- Ne t'approche pas de moi ! Hurla en retour la blonde, frissonnant d'horreur face à la chose monstrueuse, qui fut blessé par ces propos.

Pourtant, cela sembla amuser les autres qui tapotèrent l'épaule de leur ami, sans doute pour le réconforter. En tout cas, Lilinette ne pouvait pas approcher Charlotte, "ça" était beaucoup trop étrange pour elle !

- C'est toi la nouvelle arrivante à Las Noches ? Demanda une voix froide qui fit frémir la pauvre petite blonde.

Voilà autre chose : l'homme qui venait de parler était plutôt petit pour un homme, il avait des cheveux noirs et les traces vertes sous ses yeux donnaient l'impression qu'il pleurait. Il faisait peur à Lilinette qui le savait puissant, mais éprouvait également l'envie irrépressible de le réconforter. Pourquoi ? Parce que, mine de rien, il était mignon avec sa petite frimousse larmoyante !

- Oui, je crois que c'est moi, dit-elle timidement.

- Où est l'homme qui était avec toi ?

- Je sais pas, je l'ai perdu de vue deux secondes et pouf, il n'était plus là ! Un vrai gamin, faut tout le temps que je le surveille !

- Il est aux prises avec la Cuarta et la Sexta, Neliel et Cirucchi ! Annonça théâtralement Ggio. Bonne chance pour le récupérer !

- Il doit être drôlement mignon pour s'être fait coincer par ces deux là, soupira le blond.

- Hé, Findor, toi aussi t'as été coincé une fois par elle, non ? Rigola le premier.

Se faire "coincer" ... Qu'est-ce que cela voulait bien dire ? Lilinette tenta d'y penser, mais voilà, dur de savoir ce qui pouvait arriver en communauté. Vivre seule si longtemps, cela laissé quelques marques, elle avait de ce fait beaucoup de mal à s'adapter à cette nouvelle vie.

- Très bien, nous allons le chercher, car Aizen-sama voudrait s'entretenir avec vous, annonça le gars aux marques vertes.

- Aizen-sama ? S'exclamèrent toutes les personnes présentes avec surprise et admiration.

Tout les regards se posèrent sur elle, certain emplis de jalousie, d'autres d'un intérêt tout nouveau. Lilinette prit peur et ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que d'aller se réfugier derrière le nouvel arrivant, s'accrochant à son pantalon. Il finit par partir pour la guider tandis qu'elle restait accrochée au tissu du vêtement.

* * *

><p>Quant à Starrk ? Il était dans une situation que lui-même ne pouvait décrire avec exactitude. Il l'aurait qualifiée de "critique", mais ce mot n'était pas encore suffisamment fort à son goût. Les deux femmes l'avaient embarqué de force, ne le lâchant pas, ne lui laissant de ce fait aucune occasion de s'enfuir. Arrivées dans une chambre, elles avaient verrouillé la porte avant de se tourner vers lui, leurs regards de prédatrices brillant étrangement. Ensuite ... Ensuite ?<p>

... Mais voyons, c'était évident : un homme, deux femmes, dans une chambre verrouillée ... Un lieu isolé et incroyablement luxueux. La suite paraissait évidente ! Et pourtant ... Starrk n'était pas prêt à laisser ces deux femmes faire ce qu'elles voulaient de lui ! D'ailleurs, il s'était rendu compte qu'il était d'un naturel timide. S'enfuyant à coup de sonido dans la pièce, il fit son possible pour échapper aux griffes de ces femelles avides de l'embêter !

- Hé, t'es plutôt rapide pour un nouveau ! Souffla Cirucchi à bout de souffle. Descends de là tout de suite, tu te dois d'obéir aux Espadas !

- C'était pas dans le contrat ! Protesta farouchement l'Arrancar. Aizen-sama ne m'avait jamais parlé de ça !

Il eut du mal à échapper à la seconde, bien plus endurante que sa consœur. Il lui fallut donc effectuer quelques sonidos pour rester bien hors de portée tandis que l'ébène semblait, quant à elle, avoir abandonné la course poursuite, s'installant dans un fauteuil en soupirant de bien-être.

- Un candidat à la place d'Espada ? Marmonna-t-elle. Hé, Neliel, tu crois que c'est lui qu'Aizen-sama voyait à la place de Secunda ?

- Je ne suis pas sûre, soupira la seconde en s'arrêtant devant son amie. C'est sûrement le cas ! Il est beaucoup plus rapide que moi qui suis pourtant la Cuarta ...

- Cuarta, Secunda, Espada, ça veut dire quoi tout ça ? Demanda Starrk qui était assis sur une des commodes, bien hors de portée.

- Ho, t'es vraiment un nouveau ! Nota Ironiquement Cirucchi. Sache qu'ici, il y a une troupe d'élite que l'on nomme "Espada" ! Ce sont les plus puissants hommes travaillant sous les ordres d'Aizen-sama. Ils sont au nombre de dix et plus on s'approche du chiffre "nul", plus ils sont puissants ! Moi, je ne suis que la Sexta ! J'ai un bon rang ici, Neliel par contre est la Cuarta, meilleure que moi donc ...

- Et c'est quoi cette histoire de Secunda ?

- Quelqu'un veut monter les échelons, avoua avec inquiétude Neliel. Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio, le Tiercera Espada ... Il n'est pas le seul, mais il a défié récemment le Secunda et l'a tué dans l'affrontement ... Cependant, ce genre de pratique est normalement interdite, pour éviter les pertes inutiles. Aizen-sama se refuse à donner le rang à Dordoni ... Tu es peut-être suffisamment fort pour avoir cette place tant convoitée !

- Moi ? Secunda ? Et ça sert à quoi exactement ?

Les deux femmes se regardèrent, surprises par l'interrogation.

- Hé bien, c'est la preuve que tu es l'un des plus forts, marmonna incertaine Cirucchi, qui ne semblait pas quoi dire de plus.

- En bref, ça sert presque à rien si ce n'est se faire des ennemis qui tenteront de nous abattre pour récupérer une place de plus, n'est-ce pas ?

Encore une fois, elles s'interrogèrent du regard, ne semblant pas comprendre pourquoi il se questionnait de la sorte. Cela ne devait pas arriver souvent qu'un Arrancar qui devait tout au Seigneur, ne voulait pas lui prouver sa fidélité en lui démontrant sa puissance et sa dévotion. Starrk semblait différent, voire même totalement insouciant. Que faisait donc une telle personnalité dans leur palais ? Il n'y avait pas sa place ...

- Je vous retrouve enfin, soupira une voix agacée à l'entrée de la chambre.

C'était le Superviseur Tousen qui était accompagné de la fillette blonde. Celle-ci se servait du tanné comme d'un bouclier, semblant se méfier des deux femelles ci-présentes, qui devaient admettre qu'elles allaient de surprises en surprises avec ces deux nouveaux habitants. Le ténébreux descendit de son perchoir pour rejoindre le Superviseur qui le réprimanda, lui demandant de ne plus s'éloigner, sous les regards tétanisés de Neliel et Cirucchi. Lorsque la porte se referma, une nouvelle fois elles s'observèrent, plus intriguées que jamais.

Starrk semblait avoir le droit à un traitement de faveur qui ne passerait pas inaperçu, c'était un fait ...

* * *

><p>Ce dernier continuait de courir après la jeune fille, essayant de lui faire enfiler des robes que la blonde méprisait au plus haut point. Bien sûr, l'argenté s'amusait plus qu'autre chose, trouvant un réel plaisir à courir après la jeune fille qui était douée. Cela changeait de ces autres personnes qui perdaient volontairement pour faire les lèches-bottes.<p>

- Reviens ici petite fifille ! Chantonna le décoloré avec plaisir. Il ne faut pas te promener ainsi !

Ce spectacle plutôt insolite avait le don d'interloquer les quelques Arrancars qui le surprenaient. Nnoitra, intrigué par cette attention qu'on portait à ce "microbe", ne put s'empêcher de les suivre pour avoir quelques informations supplémentaires. Il n'eut pas à le faire longtemps vu que la jeune fille le prit comme bouclier, lui tournant autour alors qu'Ichimaru faisait de même.

- Mais qu'est-c'que vous foutez ? Lâcha avec agacement l'Octava Espada.

- Pitié, aide-moi ! Gémit la blonde en s'accrochant à lui. J'veux pas porter de robe ! C'est nul ! C'est moche ! C'est emmerdant parce qu'on peut pas s'battre avec !

- Mais j'en ai strictement rien à foutre de c'que tu penses des robes ! Lâche-moi sale morveuse !

Ichimaru regarda la petite scène avec une grimace mécontente. Il était plus qu'un simple spectateur, ce qui acheva d'agacer l'Espada. Irrité, il gifla Lilinette qui tomba au sol, se tenant joue. L'idiote semblait ne pas comprendre ce qui venait de lui arriver ... Et la seconde suivante, ce fut Nnoitra qui ne comprenait plus rien ...

Il venait de traverser le mur après s'être pris un putain de coup de poing ... Se retrouvant la tête à l'envers contre le mur fendu, il essaya de reprendre ses esprits, se disant que l'attaque avait été extrêmement rapide et violente.

- Bah, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Nnoitra-chou ? Ricana Neliel qui se pencha au-dessus de lui. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

- J'me suis pris une baffe ! Avoua-t-il avec mécontentement, se remettant sur pied.

- Ho, qui donc a pris le risque de s'en prendre au si puissant Nnoitra Jiruga ?

Elle n'allait pas tarder à le savoir. Cet idiot allait en prendre pour son grade ! Rejoignant le lieu où il s'était pris l'attaque, il fut choqué de voir un mec plutôt maigrichon, accroupi devant le morpion toujours sonnée par cette attaque. Ichimaru les observait avec un intérêt presque surnaturel. Sa joie fut grande lorsque son regard se posa sur Nnoitra, c'était comme s'il attendait maintenant la réaction du Quinta. Une évaluation ? Difficile de dire ...

- Dis donc enfoiré, c'est toi qui l'a frappé ? Gronda le ténébreux.

Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, l'importun ne lui prêta aucune attention particulière, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter son irritation. Sa main se posa sur son arme et il jeta un bref coup d'œil au Superviseur, se demandant s'il n'allait pas en profiter pour le réprimander. Le voyant s'écarter, il prit cela pour un encouragement et dégaina donc, faisant s'écarquiller l'œil rose de la petite blonde.

Alors que l'Espada entreprenait d'attaquer le jeune homme, elle se mit à hurler, ce qui fit réagir l'Arrancar qui jeta un rapide coup d'œil par dessus son épaule ... Et disparut avec la petite blonde, laissant le pauvre Nnoitra abasourdi. Il se stoppa en se demandant s'il n'était pas victime d'hallucinations.

- Reste là, je vais m'occuper de lui, assura une voix derrière lui.

Ecarquillant les yeux, l'Octava fit volte face. Il était là, sa main posée sur le crâne du microbe ... Et son regard dur fixait Nnoitra qui frémit bien malgré lui. Les apparences étaient trompeuses avec cet être : il n'était pas aussi faible qu'il n'y paraissait, au contraire ... Il en eut une fois de plus la preuve lorsqu'il disparut de nouveau. Cherchant sa présence, il le sentit juste à ses côtés et n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit : un poing rencontra son ventre, le propulsant de nouveau à travers les murs derrière lui.

* * *

><p>- Qui était-ce ? Demanda-t-il froidement.<p>

- Nnoitra Jiruga, l'Octavo Espada, avoua l'argenté avec un large sourire.

- Ont-ils tous le droit de frapper les Arrancars comme bon leur semble ?

- Oui et non : c'est un Espada, il a tous les droits ...

- Mais "non" pourquoi ?

- Parce que dans certains cas, il n'a pas le droit de frapper ses congénères.

- Dans quels cas ?

Un nouveau sourire prit forme sur les lèvres du Shinigami qui posa une main sur sa bouche, la dissimulant en partie.

- Il n'a pas le droit de frapper les fracciones d'autres Espadas.

C'était donc ainsi ? Pour protéger sa première amie, il fallait qu'il devienne fort ? Là encore, il n'était pas sûr que cela marche : ce monde semblait emplis de vice. Être venus ici semblait être une très mauvaise chose. Rivalité et jalousie étaient les bases même qui régnaient dans ce palais. Pourquoi rechercher la présence des autres quand on voyait ce que cela pouvait donner ? Pas d'amitié sincère, de la politesse feinte et un intérêt dissimulant des intentions malveillantes. Voilà donc ce qui arrivait lorsque l'on vivait en communauté ?

Pour Lilinette, être en présence d'autres créatures pensantes était une nécessité absolue. Elle voulait se faire des amies, des rivales même, elle voulait jouer et parler avec d'autres que sa moitié. Ils étaient restés trop longtemps seuls dans ce monde sans vie, et elle plus que lui avait besoin d'être entourée, même si cela incluait le fait qu'elle soit avec des personnes dangereuses telles que ce Nnoitra. S'il voulait la protéger, il allait devoir devenir puissant aux yeux de tous pour que personne ne prenne le risque de le mécontenter ... Il devait le faire, pour elle ...

L'entrainant, il se demanda vaguement comment s'y prendre pour accéder à ce rang d'Espada à promouvoir. L'idée de détrôner l'actuel Primera lui traversa même l'esprit, mais il se souvenait que tuer un autre était interdit et il ne voulait pas mécontenter Aizen ... Comment faire, cependant, pour devenir la créature la plus intouchable de ce palais blanc ?

* * *

><p>Le Secunda Espada, c'était la place que visait Starrk. Pas compliqué de comprendre pourquoi : il n'y avait personne à battre pour ce poste, il suffisait simplement de se présenter et de prouver sa puissance.<p>

Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio, Tiercera Espada, un étrange homme qui portait un uniforme bien trop grand pour lui, ce qui lui donnait un air absurde aux yeux enfantins de Lilinette qui ne pouvait s'empêchée d'être dégoutée par cet être ... Sans savoir pourquoi, ce qui était étrange : était-ce parce qu'il était pittoresque dans ce déguisement ou parce que ses grands airs le rendaient encore plus pathétique ? Qu'importe, la petite blonde savait une chose : il n'était pas quelqu'un de bon, il avait tué sans la moindre hésitation pour gagner une place ...

Neliel Tu Oderchvank, Cuarta Espada, la belle femme qui courait après Starrk avec acharnement et qui bavait en ce moment même en le voyant. C'était étrange comment les femmes pouvaient réagir face à un homme. Bien sûr, Lilinette ne se rendait pas compte que le torse nu de sa moitié avait le dont d'éveiller les instincts les plus chauds de la gente féminine ... C'était chez elle que Lilinette avait trouvé refuge en attendant que Starrk prouve sa puissance.

Ulquiorra Schiffer, Quinta Espada ... Et ... Etrange créature de Las Noches ... Comment le décrire ? Il était vide ! Voilà les mots qui venaient en premier lorsqu'on le rencontrait pour la toute première fois. Cela avait donné à la fillette l'irrépressible envie de l'enlacer pour essayer de lui transmettre un peu de sa chaleur, mais elle savait qu'il aurait très mal interprété cette étreinte brutale, c'est pourquoi elle préféra rester calme ... Mais un jour, elle céderait ...

Cirucchi Thunderwitch, Sexta Espada. Elle aussi bavait en regardant Starrk, son regard le scrutant au point que Lilinette en rougit pour sa moitié, se demandant comment il ne pouvait pas être gêné par cette attention féminine si particulière. C'était dur de savoir ce qui se tramait dans l'esprit de l'Arrancar, mais c'était quelque chose d'intense vu le regard qu'il posait sur Aizen : il était déterminé à obtenir ce poste.

Gantenbein Mosqueda, Septima Espada. Un colosse pourtant bien petit comparé aux créatures qui vivaient dans le désert du Hueco Mundo. Il y avait quelque chose d'agréable dans son physique de destructeur. C'était indéfinissable, mais bien réel : il semblait être du genre introverti et pourtant, on recherchait presque naturellement sa présence ...

Nnoitra Jiruga, Octava Espada ... L'homme qui l'avait frappé à la joue et dont elle ressentait encore la douleur. Elle posa presque inconsciemment sa main sur la partie gonflée de son visage, toujours aussi impressionnée par la puissance de cette main osseuse. Il cachait bien son jeu ... Mais depuis qu'il avait dû faire face à Starrk, il se faisait très discret, et gardait depuis l'œil sur la moitié de la blonde.

Aaroniero Arleri, Noventa Espada. Créature étrange vu que portant un masque inqualifiable sur la tronche. Il avait aussi d'étranges vêtements et sa façon de parler sortait d'un de ces romans que Neliel lui avait lu après sa gifle, pour lui remonter le moral. Autrement, que dire de cette créature ? Il en savait pas mal sur les Shinigamis et elle ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi ...

Yammy Rialgo, Decima Espada, un véritable géant ... Un colosse qui restait souvent avec Ulquiorra, allez savoir pourquoi ... Peut-être que lui aussi voulait serrer le vide dans ses bras pour le réchauffer ? En tout cas, c'était bien connu : à grande taille, grand cœur ! ... Non ? ... Cette personne avait une étrange manière de la regarder, mais il ne la méprisait pas pour autant. C'était plus "mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là ?" qu'un "qu'elle est emmerdante par sa présence" !

Tout ce beau petit monde était réuni pour examiner le cas si particulier de Starrk. Cela la rendait extrêmement nerveuse, ce qui n'était pas forcément le cas de sa moitié qui restait incroyablement stoïque face aux différents examens dont il était le sujet. Cela la mettait très mal à l'aise, elle n'en pouvait plus, sentant l'air autour d'elle devenir de plus en plus lourd, alors que des pressions spirituelles tentaient de s'exercer, dévoilant le mécontentement de certains de voir cet homme se présenter à cette place tant convoité d'Espada. La pauvre petite Arrancar les ressentait tous. Cela lui faisait extrêmement mal ...

- Lilinette, souffla sa moitié, penché sur elle. Tu peux sortir, s'il te plaît ?

- Mais, je m'inquiète pour toi ! Protesta la blonde. J'veux rester ...

- S'il te plaît, sors ...

- Même pas capable de se faire écouter d'une faible ! Lâcha avec ironie Barragan.

Elle comprit qu'elle était sans doute le problème qui risquait d'entraver sa moitié. Lui lançant un regard désolé, Lilinette prit la direction de la sortie, rejoignant les fracciones à l'extérieur. Ggio s'approcha pour lui tapoter l'épaule, lui souriant avec sincérité, mais elle était très inquiète pour Starrk.

- Et s'il a besoin de se transformer ? Gémit-elle avec inquiétude.

- Hé bien, il aura son arme ! Assura ce dernier. Il n'aura qu'à l'activer !

- En réalité, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il avait une arme en entrant dans cette pièce, fit septique Findor.

- Non, il n'en avait pas, soupira Lilinette. Vous n'avez pas compris ?

Les fracciones s'interrogèrent du regard, avant de reporter leur attention sur la fillette qui avait croisé ses bras sur sa poitrine inexistante.

- C'est moi son arme, acheva-t-elle.

Il y eut plusieurs exclamations interloquées et même certains "Quoi ?" indéchiffrables.

- Je pensais que vous l'aviez remarqué, avoua-t-elle, gênée. Moi et Starrk, on est "un" ... Mais on était trop puissant, alors on s'est divisé en deux quand nous nous sommes transformés en Arrancars ...

- Parce que en plus, vous vous êtes transformés sans l'aide d'Aizen-sama ? Gémit d'admiration Charlotte. Je le savais qu'il était plein de ressource ce petit !

- Attends, ça veut dire qu'il est plus puissant encore qu'il n'y parait ! Fit remarquer Ggio. Il s'est divisé en deux, alors t'imagines s'il utilisait sa recureccion ?

- Ouais, mais là, il compte pas l'utiliser, continua Findor. Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il se croit assez fort pour ne pas avoir à l'utiliser devant Aizen ?

La petite blonde se détourna, rougissant alors que les autres discutaient avec un intérêt grandissant, de Starrk. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait dire la vérité concernant leur petit secret. Il semblait bien qu'Aizen n'aie parlé à personne de leur petite rencontre et du voyage qui avait suivi. A plusieurs reprises, ils avaient montré au Seigneur de Las Noches de quoi ils étaient capables, trop heureux de pouvoir se dévoiler aux yeux d'un Shinigami qui était capable de leur survivre. Il n'en avait parlé à personne dans un but qui semblait évident : les protéger ...

- Il la connait, nota à voix haute Tesla, le fraccion de Nnoitra. Aizen-dono sait de quoi vous êtes capables ensemble ...

Lilinette regarda le jeune blond, rougissant un peu plus. Elle voulut feindre de ne pas comprendre où il voulait en venir, mais c'était inutile de mentir à cet homme : il semblait pouvoir lire en elle, même s'ils ne se connaissaient pas ... C'était peut-être pour cela que l'Octava Espada l'avait pris sous son aile : parce que lui était capable de lire dans le cœur des autres ?

- Oui, il la connait, céda-t-elle. Il sait parfaitement de quoi nous sommes capables ... Mais, pourquoi vous l'avoir caché à vous ?

- C'est un peu évident : il nous cachait l'arrivée d'une créature bien plus puissante que toutes celles déjà présentes ici ... Mais je considère que ta moitié est un imbécile ! Comment fera-t-il pour survivre si jamais Dordoni contre sa force ? Avec sa moitié de force ?

Là encore, Lilinette se troubla, n'ayant pas envie d'en dévoiler trop sur Starrk. Celui-ci ne semblait pourtant pas être l'objectif de l'Arrancar, vu le déversement d'énergie qui se dégagea de la pièce. Il y avait un affrontement dans cette pièce et celui-ci devait être impressionnant, même si un seul des opposants s'était libéré ...

* * *

><p>Les choses ne s'étaient pas passés comme prévues, Dordoni l'avait défié ouvertement et il avait accepté de se battre. L'issue du duel avait été assez contraignante : ne maitrisant pas sa puissance, Starrk avait vaincu le Tiercera, le blessant gravement. Certains disaient même que celui-ci avait de fortes chances de ne pas pouvoir totalement récupérer. Cela arrangeait certaines personnes et moins d'autres ...<p>

Sans reccureccion, il avait vaincu un adversaire qui ne s'était pourtant pas laissé faire. Il avait donné son maximum, et pourtant, cela n'avait pas suffi face au phénomène qui était sorti du désert du Hueco Mundo. Cela avait prouvé qu'il était fort, très fort ... Trop pour bien des personnes : on ne lui avait pas accordé la place de Secunda, mais celle de Primera. Cela avait fortement mécontenté Barragan, même s'il n'en avait rien dit. Les autres avaient, par contre, été très satisfaits, mais c'était compréhensible : lorsque le verdict était tombé sur l'inaptitude de Dordoni à maintenir son rang, beaucoup d'entre eux avaient eu une promotion ...

Neliel, Ulquiorra et Cirucchi étaient devenus Tiercera, Cuarta et Quinta Espada. Les autres avaient décidé de se montrer patients. Personne ne semblait vouloir affronter Starrk pour tenter d'accélérer leur propre promotion.

- Tu me trouves comment ? S'exclama Lilinette dans sa tenue.

Starrk jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la blonde qui avait trouvé un uniforme à sa convenance, mini short avec chaussures montantes, petit haut lui permettant tous les mouvements et gants très grands.

Depuis qu'il avait son rang d'Espada, elle était à l'honneur et tous prenaient bien garde à ce qu'ils pouvaient dire ou faire à la jeune fille. Plus de gestes déplacés, pas même la moindre menace, même Nnoitra se tassait à l'approche de la blonde, grognant si elle l'appelait pour le saluer. Il semblait cependant décidé à devenir plus fort, n'ayant pas envie d'en rester là.

- Tu es magnifique, sourit Starrk en se levant. Bon, c'est à mon tour alors !

- Ho, oui, nous allons nous occuper de toi ! Assura Neliel qui était juste derrière lui.

- Et comme il se doit ! Compléta Circchi avec malice, apparaissant devant lui.

Grinçant des dents, le Primera regarda tour à tour les deux femelles qui s'accrochèrent d'office à ses bras.

- Hé, attendez ! J'suis un Espada maintenant ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de me toucher !

- Hé, c'est pas parce que t'es un Espada qu'on ne peut rien te faire ! Protesta la ténébreuse avec un étrange sourire. T'es un trop beau morceau pour qu'on t'abandonne !

- Surtout qu'on sait que tu es galant et que tu ne nous frapperas pas ! Comment résister à ce torse si attirant ... Ho, tu es si fort, Starrk ... Montre-nous de quoi tu es capable avec une femme !

- Lilinette ! Au secours !

Malheureusement, la fraccione fit un bond en arrière, le regard écarquillé.

- Désolée, je ne peux rien pour toi ! Gémit-elle en prenant une nouvelle fois la fuite.

Et voilà comment Starrk fut abandonné par sa moitié une fois encore ... Ce n'était pas la première fois, bien sûr et ce ne serait pas la dernière non plus ... Mais au moins ils étaient ensemble dans ce palais de Las Noches, entourés d'autres créatures dans un monde où, pourtant, tout le monde était prédestiné à vivre une vie de solitaire. Ils n'étaient plus seuls ...

Cela ne voulait pas dire que ce serait de la tarte tous les jours !

* * *

><p><strong>Note d'Axel :<strong>

Voilà, fini ! Niark niark niark !

Starrk : *Soupire d'échapper à un hentai* ... Hein ? ... Hé, attends voir deux secondes ... Axel ... J'aimerais que tu continues ...

Axel : Désolée, j'ai fini, on est à la note, alors stop ! Depuis le temps que je suis sur cet OS ! Je n'écrirai rien de plus dessus ! Rendez-vous dans une autre fic !

Lilinette : D'ailleurs, remarque stupide, mais l'Hentai aurait été un viol ... Tu te serais fait baiser par deux nanas, quoi !

Starrk : Ouais ... DEUX NANAS ! Mince alors ... J't'en veux quand même un peu ...


End file.
